Daddy's Love
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Sapphire Mills use to think that her father could never love her. Why else would she be single at twenty five? So when she met the godfather that she never knew after her father’s death and meeting four of her favorite wrestlers that seem to know her fath
1. Meeting The Godfather She Never Knew

_I know I said that I would wait until afterI am finished with a few of my other stories to put another one on but this one has really been bouncing around in my head for weks so I decided that I would put the first chapter up andsee how you all like it. It's different in plots from all my other stories. I might have her hook up with someone but I don't know yet all I know is I don't on and one but Sarah, Sapphire and Walter. The Plot is mine and so is my mind. Sorry take a lok and leave feed back about it. If youlike it then I will also be working on this one too. Luv Sin!! _

Meeting The Godfather She Never Knewand Favorite Wrestlers

Sapphire Mills use to think that her dad could never love her. Why else would she be single at twenty five? So when she met the godfather that she never knew after her father's death and meeting four of her favorite wrestlers that seem to know her father very well her life was turned upside down very quickly.

There was a knock on her door for the millionth time today and she slowly walked towards it hoping that it wasn't some more family shoving food into her hands and wishing her well. That isn't something she needed right now. "Yes can I help you?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Are you Sapphire Mills?" A very familiar voice asked her and she looked up to see Vince McMahon, Mark Callaway, Glen Jacobs, Dave Batista and Paul Levesque standing there looking at her with sad eyes.

"Yes that is me How can I help you Mr. McMahon?" She asked him as she opened the door and let them in.

"Your father was a very good friend to me and many of my superstars. We just wanted to come by and show you our respects. He was one of the best trainers I ever had." He said as they walked into the house.

Sapphire shut the door behind them and sighed. "I never knew him very well Mr. McMahon. But everyone that has says the same thing."

"When you were born he asked me to be your godfather. It was something that wasn't taken lightly. So I am here to help you with anything that you need." He said to her.

"What I need right now is to be able to grieve. I haven't had a moment to myself in days and honestly I have a lot to take in right now. I don't think that this is the time to ask me anything." She said as she walked past him.

"Your father was very proud of you my dear." He said to her.

"I wouldn't know he was never around to say it." She said as they all followed her into the kitchen.

"He told us how proud he was all the time." Glen said to her.

She turned and looked at him. "The one thing that I have never been able to get over was not having my father there when I needed him the most. He wasn't there when mom died. He wasn't there when I graduated from high school or college. He always sent me money thinking it would make it all better. You all had him when I only got to hear his voice twice a week. So I'm sorry if that doesn't mean anything. I have been on my own since I was 16."

"He was trying to make your life better." Vince said to her.

"No what would have made my life better is not having to look at a picture to remember what my father looks like. What would have made it better was to have him there when I tried to kill myself three times. When I needed someone to hold me and take away the pain. What would have made it better was if he was there when I got raped. But he wasn't, he never was. And even after that I love him so very much that it is killing me to know that I will never know him like you guys did, that I will never see him walk through that front door on his rare days off. To know that even now I will never have a father makes me want to take his place." She said to him.

Sapphire turned away from them so she didn't break down in front of them like she knows she was about to. "He never told me you were raped."

"That's because he never knew. No I didn't tell him because it didn't matter just like I didn't." She said in a whisper.

"You were his world." Dave said as he walked towards her.

"Don't touch me. Please just don't touch me." She said as she closed her eyes.

Dave put his hand down and looked at them. "What do you do for a living Sapphire?"

"I write." She said without thinking about it.

"How would you like to travel with us for a little while?" Vince asked her.

"No." She said as she lowered her head.

"I would really like it if you would. We can help you get to know your father the way we know him. Believe me Sapphire he loved you with all of his heart." He said as he walked towards her.

"Then why wasn't he here? Why wasn't he here when I needed him?" She asked him as tears started to slid down her cheeks.

"Because he thought you didn't need him." He said to her.

Sapphire's knees gave out and she felt arms wrap around her waist to help her stand and walk to a chair. When she sat down she leaned her head against the table and sighed. "Just because he didn't need me doesn't mean that I didn't need him."

Sapphire never got to hear what he had wanted to say because she passed out and almost fell out of the chair before Dave caught her. "Mark will you help me find her room?"

"Sure I got no problem with that." Mark said before they walked out of the room with Dave carrying her in his arms.

Vince looked at the other too and sighed. "Glen, give a call to Michael for me and tell him to get over here with the Hardy's we have a lot to do before she wakes up."

Glen nodded as he grabbed his cell and walked out of the room. Paul looked at him and he saw the sadness in his eyes that he knew was in his too. "Walter always told me that she was strong. That she didn't need him all the time. From what I see she still needs him."

"Then it's up to us to help her through this no matter what." Paul said to him.

"I know but I don't' think that she is going to like us very much." Vince said to him.

"No one likes at first but they all grow to love us. This is no different it will just take a little longer to get her to love us." Paul said to him as someone knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it." Vince said before he walked out of the room and down the hall.

When he opened the door a little old lady was standing there with a hand on her hip. "Where is my granddaughter?"

"She is asleep. She passed out in the kitchen." He told her.

"Finally decided to show your face here Vince?" The woman asked him.

"Mom?" He asked shocked.

"Don't act so surprised you were the one that told me I was too hard headed to die and it looks like I am proving you right." She said as she walked past him.

"How is she taking it?" She asked as she took off her jacket and put it next to the door on a stand.

"She is mad at him because it seems that he was never there for him and now he will never be able to be there for her." Vince said to her.

"Well, he missed a lot in her life." She said to him.

"Why didn't he bring her on the road with him?" He asked her.

"He didn't believe that was the right thing to do. She would have learned things that she shouldn't have and he knew that it was no place for his daughter to be raised." She said to him.

"So I heard that she is a writer." He said to her as they made their way into the living room.

"Yeah she has a series out called the Chosen Series. She is doing really well." She said as she sat down.

"The Chosen Series really? No wonder Walter gave us all a copy of her first book. She has some major fans in the WWE." He said as he sat down across from her.

"She is a big fan of yours too. She use to watch all of them just to be able to say that he father worked on them and why. Then she realized it was the reason she didn't have him with her. But she still has her favorites." The woman said to him as the others walked into the room.

"She is asleep and we put all the food away that was in the kitchen. Michael and the Hardys should be here soon." Glen said to him.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Walter's mom Sarah. She is like a second mother to me." Vince said as he stood up.

They all looked at her and she smiled. "No wonder Sap likes to watch you guys. I do believe I have just become a huge fan."

They all laughed and smiled at her. "That is very kind of you ma ma."

"So you are the ones that my son worked on." She said to them as they all found some place to sit.

"Yes we are." Mark said to her.

"I knew that you would be here Vince. I have already been here a few times. I came by this time because I needed to talk to you." She said to him as she pulled a folder out of her bag.

"What do you need to talk about mom?" He asked her as she flipped through the folder.

"Walter made out a will but there is something that Sapphire has to do before she is able to get what he has left her. Honestly I think that it's just mean but I can understand why he did it. As he got older he realized that she hated him and everything that he done because it took him away from her. She doesn't know this but I do because I was the one that he always talked to about her. After her mom died Sapphire just stopped caring about anything but school. She actually got all her credits that year and finished school two years early. Something that we were proud of. That was until she told us that she was going to college right out of high school. She was younger than all the others that were going. But it didn't stop her. Look at me telling you things that Walter must have already told you. Anyways he has it in his will where she will take his job for a year. She knows everything that he does and she also knows a little more than her father did." She said as she gave him the paper that his will was on.

"Does she know about this?" He asked her.

"No but I am going to tell her tomorrow." She said to him.

"No need I already heard and honestly you can keep everything. I don't want it. I'm going home tomorrow." She said from the doorway.

"Sapphire why are you doing this?" Sarah asked her granddaughter.

"What am I doing Grams? All I am doing is getting on with my life because that is what I have always done. That is what dad taught me. Let nothing hold you back and never let a problem hold you down. So I'm not going to. I'm use to not having him around so why should now be any different? Answer me that one." Sapphire said to her.

"He is dead Sapphire. This is why. He isn't going to walk through that door and pick you up in a hug. He isn't going to tell you that he loves you. He is gone and he isn't ever coming back." Sarah said to her.

"You think I don't know that? I know that all the way to my soul. I know that he will never see me again and I know that I will never be able to tell him that I don't hate him. That I just wanted one more day with him. I had so much to tell him and I will never be able to because god saw fit to take him away from me for good this time. Just like he did mom!! I will never be able to tell my children let's go to grandpas' because he isn't here." Sapphire shouted at her.

Sapphire turned and ran back up the stairs and ran into her room. Sarah sighed and sat back down as she pushed the tears down. "We will talk her into it. We will make her see just how much her father loved her."

"I fear that she will never be able to understand why he chose to stay on the road all the time. Honestly I don't know why he did either." Sarah said to him.

"We will make her understand." Mark said as someone knocked on the front door.

Sapphire sat at her desk and held a picture of her father and mother in her lap. She looked down at them and sighed. "Life just isn't fair."

_**Flashback**_

_**"Sapphire come on baby girl let's hit the road." Her father yelled up to her.**_

_**She knew what that meant. It was time to take him to the airport so he could go and meet the WWE brands wherever they are. She sighed and grabbed the keys to her mustang that he got her last month for her birthday. When she walked down stairs he was waiting there with his bags once again and she had to fight with the tears that wanted to fall. "Ready?"**_

_**"Yeah sweetie if we leave now we can have lunch together before I have to catch the plane." He said to her.**_

_**"Why can't I go this time?" She asked him.**_

_**"The road is no place for you and we both know that. You need to worry about your school work." He said to her.**_

_**"But it's the place for you. I see how that works." She said before she walked past him and headed to her silver and black mustang.**_

_**"Do we have to do this every time?" He asked her.**_

_**Sapphire stopped and turned to look at him. "I'm sorry I'll never say anything about it again. It isn't like you like being here with me anyways. No need to comment on that. Nothing you can say will change the way I feel. I guess I am just like you but instead of doing the leaving I'm the one that is left." **_

_**"I'll take my own car. No need for you to take me today. I don't want to ruin your plans for today." He said to her.**_

_**"I never make plans that way I'm never let down. Do what you want because I know what I want never mattered to you." She said before she got into the mustang and slammed the door.**_

She could still see the pain in his eyes as she backed out of the driveway. She could still feel the hurt that was in her hurt knowing that he didn't want to be there with her. He never wanted her there with him but now he wanted her there to do his job for a year. Why should she do it? What could it possible do to make her feel better about him always being gone?

"Sapphire can we talk?" Glen asked from the other side of her door.

She put down the picture and looked at the door. "It's open come on in."

The door opened and he walked into the room with two beers. "You are my hero Mr. Jacobs."

He smiled at her as he handed her a beer. Then he sat down in the chair close to her desk. "I know that nothing that we say will make you take the offer but I just wanted to know that you were loved very much by him. Honestly I can't tell you why he chose to stay on the road but I know that every time we talked he told me what was new in your life. You were a little sister to us. One that was away at school or something. But he loved you with everything in him."

She downed half her beer as she thought about what he said to her. "I use to ask him all the time why I couldn't go with him. All he ever told me that it wasn't a place for me. That I needed to worry about my school work. I thought that he had another family that he didn't want me to meet because they didn't know about me. But I grew up and knew that wasn't it. No he was home a lot more when Mom was alive. So I knew that it was because of me. I lived and she didn't. He hated me for that was what I thought. But in the end the reason never mattered to me. All that mattered was he wasn't there for my important moments. He never was."

Glen didn't know what to say to that. How could he tell her all the things that her father said about her when he wasn't there for the moments that he should have been? "He has only been home on four of my birthdays since I was ten and all of them were before mom died. Sad isn't it? All my presents from him were there but the one that mattered the most to me wasn't. But one phone call was meant to make it all better but all it did was rub in the fact that he wasn't there."

"How about we talk about something else?" Glen asked her.

"Like what?" She asked him.

"What books have you written?" He asked her.

"I write the Chosen series books. I believe my dad gave all of you a copy of my first book." She said to him.

"Yes he did I love those books very much and so do many other wrestlers. I'll be damn I'm talking to my favorite author." He said with a smile.

"Now you know how I feel I have almost all of my favorite wrestlers in the same house. All that are missing are Shawn Michaels, The Hardy Boys Rey Mysterio John Cena and a few others." She said to him.

"Well Shawn and the Hardy boys are here." He said to her.

"Really that rocks." She said to him.

"Wait, why are they here?" She asked him.

"Vince wanted them here to help with anything. Plus they have some things that use to belong to your father. They were sure that you would want them." He said to her.

She looked away from him as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I don't think that I will ever be able to look through his things. Not after everything that we have gone through."

"You never know it might help you to move on." He said softly.

"No one gets it, do they? I need this anger right now. I need it because without it he is truly gone and nothing will bring him back. Anger is all I know for him right now and I need that to keep him with me." She said as she wiped the tears away.

"You would be surprised how many there are of us that does understand that." He said to her.


	2. Taking The Offer

**_Flash Back_**

**_"Sapphire we need to talk sweetie." Grams said to her._**

**_"What's going on Grandma?" Sapphire asked as she walked into the house._**

**_"Your dad had a heart attack last night and didn't make it." Sarah said to her._**

**_Sapphire sat down on the bench in the hall is shock. "He just retired. We were going to go on vacation to get to know each other."_**

**_"I know sweetie. I'm so sorry." Sarah said to her as she hugged her to her._**

**_"God hates me doesn't he?" Sapphire asked her softly._**

**_"No why would you say that?" Sarah asked as she looked down at her granddaughter._**

**_"He took mom from me when I was 16 and now hetakes the father that I finally had away from me too." She said as tears ran down her cheeks._**

**_End Flash Back_**

Sapphire was packing her bags into the back of her SVU when Mark and Jeff walked out onto the porch. "She is beautiful."

"Yes she is. Shocking that she is Walter's daughter huh?" Mark asked them as they sipped their coffee.

"She really hates him doesn't she?" Jeff asked him.

"No I think she is angry because she never got to have him to herself. She shared him with us and now she doesn't have him at all. I can understand that. Couldn't you?" He asked him as she closed the back door of her vehicle.

"No I can't but I had my dad so I can't feel what she is." He said to him as she looked up at them.

"You shouldn't be awake yet. I was hoping to be gone before any of you wake up." She said to them.

"We never went to sleep." Mark said to her.

"Tell Vince that I'll take the offer. I'll meet you guys in New York in a few days. There are some things that I have to do first." She said to him.

"Really you are?" Mark asked him.

She looked at him and nodded. "I may be mad may be mad at him but he loved working for you guys. I want to see why."

"I'll tell him. It's going to make him happy." Mark said to her.

"Thank you." She said before she got into her SUV and started it.

"I didn't think she would take the offer." Mark said to him.

"That's why you don't judge a book by its cover. Inside will always surprise you." Jeff said to him as they watched her pull away.

"If you say so." Mark said before he walked inside.

Sapphire headed back to her apartment and started to pack up the little bit that she had there. As she walked down stairs to put the first four boxes in her SUV someone stepped in front of her. "Would you like some help with those?"

"Just had to follow me didn't you?" She asked as she handed him the boxes.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't need any help. And just think that if I hadn't come along it would have taken you all day to pack these into your car." Mark said to her.

"Hey I'm here too you know." Jeff said from behind him.

"Oh and Jeff came too." Mark said before he left to take the boxes down to her SUV.

"Come on then." Sapphire said as she walked back to her apartment.

Jeff followed her as he watched her ass move side to side. "You know that is very rude."

"I'm not doing anything." He said to her.

"You were watching my ass." She said to him.

"Do you have eyes in the back of your head?" He asked her.

"I have to when all my friends are guys." She said as she pointed out the boxes that needed to go down.

Jeff grabbed the first few and headed back out the door as she went back to packing the last box that she had. She came across the pen set that her father sent her after she graduated college and smiled sadly. It was the only one she used when she wrote him a letter. Now she would never use it again. She placed the pen set in her box and sighed as she closed the lid. "I was with him when he picked that out. It had to be perfect. It had to be just perfect for you. From the color of the pen to the color of the ink. I couldn't understand why but I do now."

"The only time I used them was when I was writing him. I won't ever use them again." She said to him.

"Is this all?" He asked as he looked around the small apartment.

"Yes." She said as she stood and picked up the box.

"We will get those. Make sure you haven't forgotten anything." Mark said as he took the box from her.

"That one goes in my back seat." She said to him.

Mark nodded and then picked up a few more boxes and headed out as she looked around the apartment. It was the one that her dad had found for her after she told him that she wasn't living in the house anymore. Too much room for just one person. "It won't always be just one person you know. I would love to come home and know that you are here waiting."

She didn't want to remember what she had said to him after that. No she would work on that later. She couldn't deal with it at the moment and nothing was going to make her. She walked through the apartment while they carried her things down stairs and into the back of her SUV. Sapphire couldn't help but smile at the fact that she in fact did love her father. She always thought she hated him until last night when she talked with Glen. He made her see a lot of the feeling she had was anger because he was taken from her.

"All of them are in." Mark said from behind her.

"Then let's get back to the house so I can make you all a breakfast you'll never forget." She said as she turned around and looked at him.

"Really you aren't going to burn down the place are you?" He asked her with a smile.

"Just for that you will be the one to do the dishes when we are done. Believe me boy I'll have you all begging me for more." She said as she grabbed her keys and walked to the door.

"Such big words for such a little girl." He said as he followed her out.

"You say that while you stare at my nice ass." She said as she locked the door and looked at him.

The blush that came to his face made her laugh. "Don't worry I've had my Undertaker fantasies. Still do sometimes."

"Really?" He asked him shocked.

"Oh yes, out of all the ones that I like I fantasize more about you, Glen, Jeff and Dave. Who would have thought that huh?" She asked him as they headed to the stairs.

Mark just smiled at her as wicked thoughts were going through his mind a mile a minute. That was until he remembered who she was and why they were there. Those thoughts made him realize that he wouldn't touch her at all. Walter would have killed him when he was alive and he didn't want him haunting him anytime soon. "You ok big guy?"

"I'm fine." He said as he looked down at her.

"You can't lie worth shit just like dad." She said to him before she walked to her SUV and got in.

Mark got on his bike as Jeff got in with her. He should have known that he would. Jeff really like the way she looked but he knew that she was going through too much to even try to lay on the game to her yet but he wasn't going to stop him. He had a feeling that she would do it herself. I fantasize more about you ,Glen, Jeff and Dave. "Or maybe not."

"What in the world are you doing Jeff?" Sapphire asked him as he got in.

"It's a little cold to ride on the back of his bike so I'm catching a ride with you if you don't mind." He said to her as she started the car.

"No not at all you just scared is all." She said as she put it in drive and pulled out.

"So what made you take the deal?" He asked her.

"Honestly I don't want to talk about it right now. I don't even want to think about it. In fact I am thinking about changing my mind but I have a feeling Vince has already been told and I don't go back on my word." She said to him.

"Yeah we woke him up to tell him. Well, Mark did." Jeff said with a laugh.

"Not a morning person is he?" She asked him.

"None of us usually are." He said to her.

"I am. It's when I work out and do my runs." She said to him and he smiled.

"I knew that you had to work out with that body." He said with a smile.

Sapphire just shook her head and pressed play on her cd player. "I love this song."

"Somewhere there's speaking

It's already coming in

Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind

You never could get it

Unless you were fed it

Now you're here and you don't know why

Jeff listened to her beautiful voice as she sang the song. It was amazing how well she could sing and how great her voice really was. It surprised him that her father never talked about how well she could sing. Then he decided that it might have been one thing that he never knew about her. It would be so sad if that was true.

But under skinned knees and the skid marks

Past the places where you used to learn

You howl and listen

Listen and wait for the

Echoes of angels who won't return

Sapphire smiled as she felt the warmth in her heart. This was her favorite song to sing to her dad. She would do it right before he was set to leave. She didn't know why it was this song but it was the one that he always wanted her to sing for him. She did every time no matter if she hated him or was mad at him for leaving again. It was the one real thing that she only shared with her dad until now.

Chorus

He's everything you want

He's everything you need

He's everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

He says all the right things

At exactly the right time

But he means nothing to you

And you don't know why

Sapphire turned off the highway onto the long road back to her dad's house. But she knew that this song would last until she got there. That was all that mattered to her at the moment. She needed to sing this song ne last time. She needed to hear her voice in her ears as she allowed the pain into her heart. She wanted him to know that she loved him even if she hadn't said it every time.

You're waiting for someone

To put you together

You're waiting for someone to push you away

There's always another wound to discover

There's always something more you wish he'd say

Jeff heard her voice crack and looked over at her to see the tears as they started to fall. He wanted to reach over and wipe them away but he didn't. She needed this and he could tell. He could see it in her face that she needed to feel those tears as they fell. He really didn't know how he knew it but he did and it scared him a little bit.

Chorus

But you'll just sit tight

And watch it unwind

It's only what you're asking for

And you'll be just fine

With all of your time

It's only what you're waiting for

She sped up because she knew that the song was almost over and she needed to see the house before it went off. The tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks as she sang louder to the song. She had to make him hear it in heaven. She needed him to hear it in heaven. The one place he needed to be so he could be with mom again. She knew that. They all knew that. She needed him to be there with mom so she knew that he wouldn't ever be alone again. She didn't want him to be alone.

Out of the island

Into the highway

Past the places where you might have turned

You never did notice

But you still hide away

The anger of angels who won't return

She saw the driveway and pulled into it without slowly down. She heard Jeff almost scream at the way she was driving but at the moment she really didn't care she had to see the house. She had to let him know that she was going to be more than he ever hoped.

Chorus

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

But i mean nothing to you and i don't know why

And i don't know why

Why

I don't know" She sang as she pulled into the driveway of the house she was moving back into.

"Damn girl." Jeff said as she parked and shut off the engine.

"Sorry." She said before she got out and rushed into the house.

Mark pulled up and looked at him as he put the kick stand down and turned off the bike. "What did you do this time Hardy?"

"I didn't do anything I swear. She was singing this song and then she just started crying and sped up. I honestly thought that I was going to die there for a moment." Jeff said as he got out.

"What song was it?" Mark asked him.

"Vertical Limits "Every Thing You Want." Jeff said to him.

"She use to sing it to him every time he was about to leave. The only thing that they shared. It was his wife's favorite song." Mark said to him.

"Really, that is amazing that she would do that for him no matter what." Jeff said to him.

"Yeah because most of the time when he left she was mad at him for leaving but she still sung it because only they shared that." He said to him.

"Walter was a lucky man to get a daughter like that." Jeff said as they went to get the boxes out.

Sapphire rushed into her room and then into the bathroom and almost had a heart attack when she saw Dave in there taking a piss. "Shit so sorry." She said as she looked down at his hands and her face turned bright ass red. She backed away and then rushed out of the room without looking back at him. She almost passed out when she got into her room.

"I'm so sorry." Dave said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"No I'm sorry I should have realized that there would have been a chance that my bathroom was being used." She said as she looked at her hands.

Dave walked closer to her and lifted her head. "Why did you get all red?"

"I never have seen one before." She said to him as she blushed all over again.

"Really, well that is very surprising with how beautiful you are." Dave said to her.

"Not really. Men haven't really been that important to me." She said to him as she moved away from him and headed for her bathroom.

"I'll leave you alone now and close the door so none of the guys walk in on you." He said to her as he moved to her door.

"Thank you Dave." She said to him.

"No thank you. Believe me you made my day." He said before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Dear god I do believe that I am attracted to her." He said before he turned to walk away.

"Well, keep it in your pants Dave she doesn't need the games right now." Glen said from behind him.

"Really or are you just trying to lay claim on her?" He asked before he walked away.

"He did not just go there." Michael said to him.

"Oh yes and when you see her you will know why." Glen said to him.

"I can't wait to meet her. I mean is like a sister I never met you know." He said to him.

"Believe the thoughts that will go through your head when you see her will have nothing to do about brothers and sisters." Glen said to him.

"Is that right Glen?" She asked as she opened the door behind him.

"Damn right." Glen said to her.

"See you are honest I like that." She said as she moved to go past him. She stopped when she saw HBK there and smiled.

"No this is just my lucky day. I get to cook breakfast for all these very fine men." She said as she held her hand out to him. "I'm Sapphire."

"Michael." He said after he stopped staring and took her hand.

"Very nice to meet you Michael I hope you all are hungry because I will be making a very large breakfast." She said before she moved past them both and walked away.

"Dear gods Glen no wonder he never allowed her to travel with him. I know that I would have tried." Michael said to him.

"So would I." He said to him as they walked towards the stairs.

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update but I have been busy with my other stories. I hope yu are liking this so far. I will be trying to update a little faster with all my stories so don't give up on me yet. Read and Review if you want to. Luv Sin!!**


	3. Big Trouble In The Big Apple

Sapphire didn't know why she took the offer. She didn't do it so she could get her father's things. No she had everything that she wanted and he wasn't the one that got it for her. All she knew was it's a week since her father was put to rest and she is making her way to New York just like she said she would. There were so many things that she was scared of but she wouldn't be showing anyone that she was scared. No, she couldn't show fear. "Miss Mills?"

Sapphire spun around and looked at the driver that was holding a sign with her name on it. "That is me."

"Thank god I thought I would have to tell Vince that you didn't show." He said to her.

"You look very familiar I don't know why… You're Shane McMahon." She said to him with a smile.

"Yes I am. Come with me and we will get your bags and get you settled in your hotel room. The guys requested that you room near them at all times so you will be. They will be very protective over you. And now I know why." Shane said as he offered his arm to her.

"I'm not that pretty." She said as she took his arm.

"You're right pretty doesn't even begin to describe what you look like. Beautiful goddess now those words fit you. I'm amazed Dad isn't thinking about putting you in front of the camera." He said to her as they walked through the airport.

"Don't tell him this but I always wondered what it would be like to wrestle. I mean I know all the moves and everything. But to walk out there and have everyone cheering for you must feel amazing." She said to him.

"Before it's over you will find out I promise you that." He said to her as he grabbed her three bags and led her out of the airport.

Sapphire didn't say anything to that because for the first time since she decided to take the offer she was beginning to think that this is a good idea. The ride to the airport she looked at all the big building surrounding them and smiled. "It's quite a breath taking site."

"Yes it is." She said as she looked back at him.

"How would you like to have lunch at the best restaurant in New York City?" He asked her.

"I would love too." She said with a huge smile.

"Good but you will need a dress. So we will be stopping and I will help you find a nice dress." He said to her with a smile of his own.

"I don't know about that Shane. I mean it's a great offer and everything but I don't know if it's a great idea to do that. I don't have a lot of money and I know that shopping in this city costs a lot of money. I just don't have that." She said to him.

"What? After those books you don't have a lot of money. That is shocking I thought writers are rich." HE said to her.

"That's what everyone thinks but it isn't true. I have a lot of loans that I need to pay off." She said to him.

"Walter didn't help you pay them off?" He asked her surprised.

"Mr. McMahon the one thing you will soon learn about me is I made my own way without daddy's money. I didn't want it then and I don't want it now." She said to him before she turned her attention back to the window.

"Well, we are here for a week so maybe some other time. I'm sure one of the Divas would let you borrow a dress. And please call me Shane." He said to her.

"Dad use to tell me all about you and your sister. I always wondered why you two were allowed to travel with them when I wasn't. It never seemed fair to me. That was until he told me it was his choice for me to stay home. Sad really. I always thought he wasn't proud to be my father. It hurt me a lot to watch him leave and when I was old enough to move out I did because I didn't want to have to watch him walk out that door anymore. I knew in the end that one day he was going to go out and never come back in." She said without looking at him.

Shane didn't know what to say. They all knew why she was there. They all knew that she was anger because when she finally got her father he died. But he never knew that he chose not to bring her on the road with him. It was really sad to him because he had learned so much about her to think of her as his baby sister. Stephanie felt the same way and honestly couldn't wait to meet her. "There are so many things that I don't know about my father. Things that his daughter should be able to tell you without thinking about it. The way he took his coffee. What shows that he really enjoyed watching. Things like that. I don't know that because he wasn't ever around long enough to find out."

Shane felt the pull in his heart at her words and wondered how Uncle Walter could do this to someone that he swore he loved so very much. It was something that he couldn't understand at all. Did he really believe that he was doing the best thing by not being there for her? All he knew was Sapphire needed to know what it was like to be cared for. She needed to know that someone wasn't going to leave her alone.

When they got to the hotel Sapphire opened the door and got out without waiting on the driver. No she wasn't in the mood to wait. It was time for her to be alone and she didn't care what anyone said she was going to have some alone time before she had to start work tomorrow. Shane followed her to that desk and got the key to her room and then led her to the elevators. He watched her as they waited for the elevator and saw that she was tired. "I'll drop your bags off and then leave you alone so you can get some sleep. I will also be telling the other guys to leave you alone too. So don't worry about them right now."

They don't worry me Shane. I'll kick their asses and tell them to leave. After all the one thing I know I got form my father is the ability to be able to kick some major ass." She said to him before the elevator doors opened to show Mark and Glen standing there with huge smiled on their faces.

"Sapphire!!" They cried as they hugged her.

"Dear god, help me." She said as she tried to pull away from them.

"Let her go guys she is tired." Shane said to them.

"No." Glen said to him.

"Put me back on my feet before you get a taste of what I can do big guy." She said as she looked up at him.

"No little girl will ever be able to kick my ass." He said to her.

"Really? We'll see about that tomorrow." She said before she slipped out of his arms and landed on her feet.

Glen laughed as she walked past him into the elevator that Shane was holding open for her. "I really don't think she was joking."

"Come on Mark She can't beat me." Glen said as they headed to the bar.

Sapphire shook her head as the doors closed and leaned against the back wall and closed her eyes. She hated elevators since she got stuck in one for six hours when she was eight. She was the only one on it. "Hey are you ok?"

"I hate elevators." She said to him.

"No way really?" He asked her.

"I was trapped on one when I was eight for six hours alone so yeah I hate elevators." She said to him.

"Well, we are almost at your floor so don't worry so much about it." He said to her before the elevator stopped and the doors didn't open. Her eyes flew open and she looked at him with this really scared look on her face to see him laughing at her. When he looked up at her he stopped laughing and pressed the button to start the elevator again. "I'm sorry."

Sapphire just nodded and stared at the doors as she tried to will the tears back. When the doors opened it took everything that she had to walk out of the them calmly. But she pulled it off and followed Shane to her room. When he opened the door and walked in she followed him and headed to the bathroom. "Sapphire I really am sorry. I thought you were joking."

"I never joke about my fears." She said before she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"That girl is going to turn our world upside down." He said as he turned and walked out of the room.

Little did her know just how right he really was with that. When he got back to his father's room he looked at him and shook his head. "That girl is going to rock our world dad."

"I think so too. She is some much like her father that it isn't funny but I will never tell her that. I do believe she would hit me if I do." He said to him.

"Glen is going to get his ass beat by her tomorrow." He said to him.

"What?" Vince asked him.

"Let's just say that he made a comment about no little girl was going to kick his ass and she said that we'll see about that tomorrow. I do believe that I am going to have to watch that." Shane said to him.

"You and me both." His father said to him with a smile.

&

Sapphire looked out at the night sky and sighed because she missed the country nights in North Carolina. No city lights to out shine that stars and she wouldn't have to wonder if they were even out that nights. She would know just by looking up into the sky.

**_Flash Back _**

**_"What are you doing baby girl?" Her mother asked her as she walked out onto the back porch._**

**_"Just looking up at the stars wondering if daddy is doing the same thing." She said as she looked at her mom._**

**_"He will be home soon baby. But until then you have school and need to get to bed. It's almost midnight sugar." Her mother said._**

**_"Mom, why does daddy always go away?" Sapphire asked as she sat up._**

**_"He works to give us everything that we need and want." She said to her daughter._**

**_"No because he is the only thing I want. He missed my birthday again mom." She said to her._**

**_"I know baby girl." Her mother said as she looked away so she wouldn't see the tears that once again were going to fall._**

**_"Your dad loves you very much Sapphire. Did I ever tell you that he was the one that named you?" Her mother asked as she sat down on the grass beside her._**

**_Sapphire looked over at her surprised. "No you never did."_**

**_"Yeah he called you his little gem and thought your eyes were as blue as a beautiful Sapphire so he named you that." She said to the girl sitting next to her._**

**_"Then why isn't he here now?" Sapphire asked him._**

**_"I don't know baby. But I do know that he wouldn't have been gone if it wasn't a good reason." Her mom said as they stood up._**

**_"I know." Sapphire said as they walked into the house._**

**_End Flash Back_**

"He was never there mom." She said softly.

Tears fell onto her cheek and she wiped them away as she walked away from the window. "I don't know if I will be able to do this."

Sapphire sighed and grabbed her coat. Then she grabbed the card and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans as she opened the door to see Dave and Jeff there about to knock. "There you are girl. We were so worried that you changed your mind but Glen said that you were here so decided that we are taking you out to dinner!!"

"Really and what if I say now?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Then we will just have to do this." Dave said as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"What is with you guys and keeping me off my feet?" She asked as Jeff closed her door and they walked towards the elevator.

"I'm taking the stairs." She said to them.

"Then, so will us. We can't let you try to slip away from us now can we?" Jeff asked her as they by passed the elevators and headed to the stairs.

"Little ole' me wouldn't do that." She said in the sweetest voice that she could find.

"We aren't falling for that one again." Dave said to her as they started down from the fifth floor.

"Hey that wasn't my fault you guys were the ones that talked me into getting plastered. I warned you but you didn't believe me. I had to carry each one of you into the house from the cab. So don't say a damn word. It isn't my fault that I could out drink all of you." She said to him.

"There will be a rematch very soon." He growled up to her as they made it to the second floor.

"Put me down already damn it. I do know how to walk." She said finally when they hit the lobby floor.

"Fine but if you run then we will tie you up." Dave said to her as he put her on her feet.

"Thank you." She said as Jeff pulled her through the door and led her to the restaurant in the hotel.

Mark and Glen watched them as they pulled her past the bar and they smiled." That girl already has us wrapped around her finger and I believe we are the only ones that see it."

"I wish she would wrap something around my dick because it just won't go down." Glen told him.

"Behave yourself Glen." Mark said to him.

"I'm trying but with that ass it is very hard to do." He said to him.

"God tell me about it. I saw her in those black leather pants and I almost humped her leg. I really don't think that it was a good idea that she took the offer. I mean for her it will be but for us it's going to be hell." Mark said to him.

"Must be talking about poor Sapphire. Dave and Jeff kidnapped her and took her to dinner. I swear she looks like a deer in the lights on their trucks." Paul said as he sat down beside them.

"Tell me you got a picture of that because if you do I so want a copy of it." Glen said and Mark nodded.

"You know I did." Paul said as he got out the camera and went through the pictures to find it.

**_Flash Back_**

**_"Hey Mark mind if I join you?" Walter asked as he walked up behind him._**

**_"Hell no Walt. Take a seat and choose your poison I'm buying tonight." Mark said to him._**

**_"You don't have to do that." Walter said to him._**

**_"You are putting your daughter through college. Save your money for that. Let me buy you some drinks." Mark said to him._**

**_A few drinks later..._**

**_"I believe that Sapphire hates me." Walter said to him._**

**_"There is no way she loves you very much." Mark said to him._**

**_"She is working three jobs and going to school so she didn't have to take my money to pay for it. Told me that she didn't want anything from me. I deserve it man. I was never really there. I am always on the road and never saw her grow up. It's like I go out the door when she is a baby in Sadie's arms and come back in and she is packing to go to college." Walter said to him._**

**_"When she gets older she will understand." Mark said to him._**

**_"Have you ever wondered why I haven't brought her on the road with me?" Walter asked him as he looked at him._**

**_"Yes I have." Mark said to him._**

**_"I don't want to share her with anyone and she doesn't want to share herself with me. All we do when we see each other now is fight. When I try to tell her something she tells me to stop trying to be her father because I wasn't her father before now and she doesn't need one now. It's true you know I stayed away from home not because of her but because of the pain that I felt every time I stepped into that house that I built for Sadie." Walter said to him._**

**_"Like I said when she gets older she will see that you do love her and you were trying to make her life better. She can't blame you for that." Mark said._**

**_"She is just like me Mark. Believe she'll never forgive me." Walter said sadly._**

**_End of Flash Back_**

"Hey Mark do you want to see that picture or not?" Paul asked him.

"Hell yeah." Mark said as he took the camera from him.

Her eyes were so wide and scared and it brought a smile to his face because of how innocent she looked. "I so want a copy of that."

"I'll make sure you all get one." Paul said before he left them to themselves once again.

"You were thinking about Walter weren't you?" Glen asked him.

"Yeah about the time he told me that Sapphire didn't take his money to go to college. You know she worked three jobs and still brought home perfect grades?" Mark asked him.

"No actually I didn't know that. What were her jobs?" Glen asked him.

"She worked in the front office of the school for two days a week. Then she worked in a bar across from the college for two nights a week. The last one was at a strip bar. She was the bartender there three nights a week. I have no idea how she got any of her work done but she did." Mark said to him.

"Really a bartender?" Glen asked him.

"Yeah Sara's sister went to check on her to make sure. And many tried to get her up there but she didn't. Not once." Mark said to him.

"Walter talked to Vince and you more than the rest of you didn't he?" Glen asked him.

"I'm sure there are some things about her that I don't know and you do." Mark said to him.

"No not really. Nothing but what she has told me." Glen said to him.

"Hey at least she talked to you because she doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone else." Mark said to him.

"That is true." Glen said with a smile.

**&**

Sapphire finally got away from them after they went to the bar and joined the others there. She didn't like the looks she was getting from everyone so she decided she was going to go to bed. Or that was what she told them. Actually she was going to try to talk to Vince. There were some things that she needed to know and he was the only one that would be able to tell her. "Hey baby don't you want to come to my room?"

"No." She said as she sped up.

The guy grabbed her and spun her around. But she was ready for him and nailed him with a right to his jaw. He hit his knees after he let go of her and she took off running. "I just hit a wrestler and he is one of my favorites." She said as she looked back to see John Cena staring after her in shock.

Sapphire took off running and decided that she would be going to bed after all. She didn't want to cause any more trouble then she already had tonight. "I'm nothing but trouble."


	4. Not So Daddy's Girl

John walked into his room and looked at Randy. "Whoa man where did you get that bruise?"

"Some bitch punched me in my jaw when I grabbed her arm because she didn't answer me." John said as he sat down on his bed.

"Damn boy you must have scared her." Randy said to him.

"I don't fucking care. If I fucking see her I am going to slap her in the face." John said to him.

"Yeah and if you do it then you will have everyone on your ass." Randy said as there was a knock on the door.

Randy walked over to the door and opened it to see a beautiful red head girl staring at him with a scared look. "Does John Cena room here?"

"Yeah come in." He said to her

Sapphire walked in and looked at John. "I'm really sorry that I hit you John I was scared and it was reflex."

"Who the hell do you think you coming in here thinking that a "sorry" will make everything fine. Look at what you did to my face." He growled at her.

"My dad never said you were a dick head." Sapphire spat back.

John went pale then and looked at her. "Your dad is a wrestler?"

"No Walter was my father." She said to him and he looked down at his hands.

"You're Sapphire." He stated and she nodded.

"Like I said I'm Sorry." She said before she turned around and walked out of the room.

"Randy it's really nice to meet you. I'm a fan of both of you." She said before she walked away from the room.

"You didn't say that she was fine as hell." Randy said as he closed the door.

"I was too pissed off to see how fine she was. Besides she is off limits unless you want Vince on your ass all the time." John said to him.

"To tap that I wouldn't mind." Randy said to him.

"Yeah try that with all the guys watching over her and see how far you will get with that." John said to him.

"I'm not worried about it John. I have my ways to getting around others. They might be watching her because they want her." Randy said to him.

"Doesn't matter because she is off limits and I'm not touching that." John said to him.

Randy just shook his head and walked to his bed. "I'm tapping that before the week is out."

The next morning Sapphire walked into the arena between Glen and Mark. Everyone that was there watched as they headed towards the ring without a word to anyone. That was until Jeff and Dave pulled her out from between them and took off running with her. "Don't make us chase you guys!!!"

"Why are you getting me into trouble with you two?" Sapphire asked as they pulled her into the locker room that they were sharing for the week.

"We just wanted to be the ones to walk you to the ring but they got to you first. So we decided that we would steal you away from them and take you there anyways." Jeff said to her.

Sapphire pulled away from them and walked out of the locker room and past Mark and Glen. "We you all learn to act your age meet me in the ring."

They all watched her in shock as she walked away from them and asked the first person she seen where the ring was. "What the hell was that all about?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling the fun Sapphire has left the building." Jeff said to Mark.

"There was a fun Sapphire?" Glen asked him shocked.

"You didn't go drinking with us did you?" Mark asked him.

"You mean the night that she out drank all of you and then dragged your asses in one by one and put you to bed without any help? No but when she was done she sat down and out drank me. Then she helped me to bed and went to bed herself." Glen said to them as they started to walk towards the ring.

Sapphire was in the ring warming up when they got there. They stood at the top of the ramp and watched as she flipped and kicked her way around the ring like it was nothing. They couldn't believe the moves that she knew. Sapphire didn't even know they were there at the moment.

**Flash Back**

**_"Put your weight into Sap!" Her father yelled at her and she wanted to scream. So she took off running again and flipped before she spring boarded into the ropes of the ring and smiled when she finally took down the guy in the ring with her. _**

**_"Damn good baby!" Her father said as he got into the ring with her. _**

**_"Thank you." She said as she got up and looked at him._**

**_"You now know all that I know and more." He said as he walked towards her._**

**_"Does this mean I can take a summer job with you?" She asked as she looked at him._**

**_"Why do you always ask me that when you know that the answer will always be no when it comes to you?" He asked her._**

**_"Have you ever thought that maybe it's because I would like to see why you are always gone?" She asked as she walked to the corner of the ring and grabbed the towel she put there._**

**_"Don't do this Sapphire." He said to her._**

**_Sapphire looked up at him and shook her head. "Don't worry dad I understand. It's not like I don't know that you are embarrassed when you are seen with me. Wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of the people that you work with." _**

**_Sapphire slid out of the ring and headed to the locker room. "Don't walk away from me after you say something like that Sapphire."_**

**_"Why not dad? You should be use to it you do it to me all the time." She called back before she pushed into the locker room. _**

**_Sapphire sat on the bench and let the tears fall once again. She couldn't hold them in any longer. There was no way for her to love her father when he doesn't give her reason to. That was what hurt her the most. It was like he didn't want her to love him. "What have I done to deserve this?"_**

**_When she got out her father wasn't there any longer and she was told that he had left. Sapphire had nod_****_ded and walked out to her car. She saw a envelope on her windshield and grabbed it. When she saw her name on it she knew that it was from her father. So she got into her car and opened it._**

**_"Sapphire,_**

**_           I know that you don't understand why I do this to you. Honestly, honey I wish that I did so I could stop and be there for you like you want me to be. But this is me. I am who I am and I won't stop being him for anyone. Not even you. I know that is wrong to say but I can't do it and you can't understand why I can't. You are right though I walk away from you all the time but it hurts me when I do. _**

**_     I watch you sometimes when you sleep so I can just spend time with you. I just want to tell you everything but I don't know how. How can I keep telling you, no when you ask me to go on the road with me when that is all I want. Easy because I know that the men that I work with will try to date you or sleep with you. You are beautiful Sapphire. You are my Sapphire and you are perfect. But I will not let you get hurt by one of them. You deal with that enough from me. You don't need any more._**

**_       Don't ever think that I embarrassed about you. I could never be embarrassed by you, baby girl. You are amazing and everything you do is amazing. I love you baby girl and I am always proud of you. Just understand that I can't always be there for you. Just understand that I may not be there but I am always thinking about you. I love you very much._**

**_                                                                                                                                      Love Always,_**

**_                                                                                                                                                     DAD."_**

****

**_Sapphire felt the tears that wanted to fall but she pushed them inside because she wasn't going to cry over him again that day. She couldn't bring herself to forgive him even though she knew that he had poured his heart out to her in that letter. "If you loved me as much as you say then you wouldn't always leave me."_**

**End Flash Back**

Sapphire stopped in the middle of the ring and looked out towards the seats. "You chose this over me every time."

"You are wrong about that Sapphire." Mark said from behind her.

"No, I'm not. I was the one left at home and you all were the one that he came to just to get away from me. I know what I'm saying. I know the truth. No matter how much he loved me he wouldn't have ever chosen me and you know that is the truth." She said as she spun around and looked at him.

They were all shocked to see the tears that were raining down her cheeks. "I wasn't even second best you know. I was the last stop before he went back to his first love. When he was home he was training me. Not taking me to the park, beach or anything like that. No it's was always in the ring. We barely talked any other time and if we did it would turn into a fight. So yes he chose this over me."

"You just don't get it do you Sapphire? He did all of this for you. He worked his ass off so you wouldn't have too." Mark spat at her.

The look on her face made them all take a step back as she walked towards the ropes near them. "No, I don't care about money. I don't give a shit about having to work. I do what I do because I love it. I trained with dad because it was the only way I could get close to him without fighting. I didn't want anything but him home with me. I wanted a father that actually was there. I wanted someone that would hold me and tell me that it was all going to be alright. Three days after he buried mom he was gone and I didn't see him for over a year. So don't ever think that he did this for me. No he did it for himself and to stay away from me. He never wanted me and I know that. He never wanted to have someone that connected him with mom after she was gone. So fuck you Mark I'm not as stupid as everyone seems to think that I am."

Sapphire stared him in his eyes as she said, "I know that he was embarrassed by me. I know that no matter what I did to make him happy didn't matter to him. Nothing but the WWE mattered to him after mom died. I'm use to it you know. Of not being wanted. Of not being needed. I'm just not use to not needing him. I've always needed him and he'll never be there for me. It wasn't like he was there for me before."

"Don't say that." He said to her.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't feel it was the truth. Sad that I can feel like that about my own father." She said to him before she turned away from them.

Mark didn't know what he was going to say that would make her see just how much she really had meant to him. "Jeff do you still have his things?"

"I brought his journals. Maybe she should read them." Jeff said to him.

"That is a great idea. Go get them and we will make sure that she reads them." Mark said to him.

Sapphire was half way through the seats when they turned around to look at her. "Great now it's going to be finding Sapphire."

"I think that we should leave her alone and take over what she should be doing. I do believe that she has started too soon." Glen said to him.

"I don't know anymore Glen. I honestly don't think that we will be able to get her to change her mind. She has felt like this for a very long time." Dave said to him as they watched her leave the arena.

"Maybe we should bet Vince to take her to lunch. They really should talk. Vince knows him better than anyone else in the world." Mark said to them.

"If you think that it would help then make it happen." Dave said to him.

Mark left as Gen and Dave went to get in the ring.

Randy saw Sapphire sitting in catering a few hours later and decided that it was time for him to make his move. But when he walked towards her he couldn't help but notice the tears that were pooled in her eyes waiting to fall in any second. "Are you ok?"

Sapphire looked up at him and lied right to his face. "I'm fine Randy nothing to worry about."

"You know I would have believed that if you didn't look so sad and upset." He said to her.

"You know you are a real pain in the ass." She said as he sat down across from her.

"I've been told that a few times." He said and she shook her head as a ghost of a smile graced her lips for a second. Sapphire leaned back in her chair and looked at him.

"You were going to come over here and hit on me weren't you?" She asked him.

"Maybe." He said to her.

"Good thing you didn't. I don't date." She said to him.

"Why not?" He asked her.

"Just not ready to." She said to him.

"Have you ever dated at all?" He asked her.

"Now that is none of your business Ortain." She said to him.

"Oh lookie here I have pissed you off. Better than seeing you upset."  He said with a smirk.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and stood up. "What is it with men to make them think that all they have to do is look at a girl and she'll sleep with him?"

"Because that's all that we need." He said and she walked away.


	5. Written Feelings

When Sapphire walked into her room later on that day she saw a box on her bed and sighed. "There you are. We were beginning to think that you left without your things."

"Believe me it did cross my mind." She said as she looked over to the other side of the room to see Jeff and Mark sitting there.

"So don't you want to know what is in the box?" Jeff asked her.

"Actually no I don't because it doesn't matter to me right now what is in the box. All I want is for you to leave so I can get a shower and go to bed." She said to them.

"Well looks like we have a problem then because we aren't leaving until you start to read what is in that box." He said to her.

The look on her face told them both that she didn't like being told what to do. "Or I can take this key right here that I got from your bag in the locker room and got to your room, throw your shit out into the hallway and just use your room tonight."

"You wouldn't." Jeff said to her.

"Do you really want to try me?" She asked him.

"You are a really mean lady right now." Mark said to her.

"No I just want to be alone so I can have a shower. Hell you guys can come back in a few hours if you want to it doesn't matter to me because I just want to be alone right now." She said to them.

"Fine we will be here at nine to take you to dinner. Please do try to start to read what's in the box." Mark said to her as he started to stand up.

"I can't promise anything but I will try." She said to him.

"That's all I needed to hear. We'll be here at nine." He said to her.

"Ok." She said as they walked towards the door.

"Why do I have a feeling that she isn't going to read them?" Jeff asked Mark.

"Don't worry she is like Walter in many ways. She'll have to read them sooner or later." Mark said as they headed to their rooms.

Sapphire looked at the box on her bed and rolled her eyes. They didn't know what they were getting into with her but she wasn't going to let them think that they are able to tell her what to do all the time. No she was tired of all of that shit already. So she went to the closet got something out to wear and headed to the shower. She wanted to wash away all her pain but she knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon. No she had to work her way through it. But she just didn't want to at the moment.

After her shower she got dressed and ready to go to dinner though it was three hours away. So she went and sat down on her bed by the box. A moment later she was looking at a worn leather bound book that was in her hands. She knew what it was and she knew that she didn't want to read it. She couldn't but that didn't stop her hands from opening it and her eyes looking at the first page.

_Today is October 26 and it's my baby girl's 16th birthday. I know I should be there with her and I wish that I could but I'm not. I never am anymore. Hopefully she won't hate me for this. Shane and Linda are really pushing me to go but I know that it is too late. I already missed it. Even if I did show up late I would see the pain in her eyes. I didn't want to see it. I couldn't because it meant that I failed at making her happy. I pray this doesn't happen a lot. I don't think that I can take much more of breaking her heart._

_Sometimes I ask myself why I don't just stay home like she asks me too. I still don't know the answer to that and I'm too scared to guess. I might not like the truth in the matter. Sapphire is so much like her mom that it scares me. But she is a lot like me and that scares me even more. I'm not always a great guy. I have some things in me that I don't want her to get. But she makes me proud and happy. She still calls me daddy. Even at 16 she calls me daddy. She will always be my baby girl. I hope that she knows that._

Sapphire put the book down and shook her head. "I was never daddy's little girl."

She didn't want to but she did. She picked the book up and turned it to the next page. "Don't break my heart too much more dad. I don't think I can handle it right now."

_It's been a while since I wrote in here. Since then I have lost Sadie my wife and Sapphire is without a mother. I should be there with her now but I can't. I can't be in the house that I had built for Sadie knowing that she will never be there again. My whole world has changed now. It has gotten a lot darker now. I know I should be there with Sapphire but just looking at her hurts me so much. She looks so much like her mother that I couldn't stay there and look at her. _

_I know that it is cruel but she is stronger than me. She will be able to go on and not worry so much about it. ME I want Sadie back. I would rack take her place but I know that it wouldn't be happening. I just hope that my life isn't much longer because I miss her so very much right now. It's sad to know that I'm not strong enough to be able to hold my daughter and tell her everything is going to be ok. I just can't do that right now. Hopefully one day she will let me. _

_In three weeks Sapphire will be graduating six months early. I'm very proud of her for this but I think that she shouldn't do it. She needs to be a kid right now. But she won't. Nos she thinks that it's the thing to do because she needs to get away from me. She hates me for leaving when she needed me. Sapphire doesn't need me and we both know it. She has never needed me. I always seemed to be the one that was in her way. She has always known what she wanted to do and I don't really approve because she needs to be something more than a writer. Not all writers get there with their first book. _

_But she doesn't understand why I am doing this to her. She doesn't want me to be there because I haven't been there for her since Sadie died. Hell before that and we both know it. We both have seen it. But neither one of us will say it. I just hope she will love me even though I don't deserve it. I know this. She knows this. But I don't think that she will be seeing it that way. But I love her with all my heart. She is my little girl no matter how old she gets. No matter how much she hates me doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love her and she has made me so proud._

_But I love her with all my heart. She is my little girl no matter how old she gets. No matter how much she hates me doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love her and she has made me so proud._

Sapphire set the book down when there was a knock on her hotel door. "Go away I'm not going to dinner."

"Don't make us come in there little girl." Mark said through the door.

"Try if you must but I'm not going even if you do get in." She said with a smile.

Suddenly her door swung open to show Jeff holding a key and Mark looking at her with a shit eating grin. She rolled her eyes as she stood up and put the book back in the box. "I see you have started to read them."

"No not really I was just looking at it." She said to him.

"You said that you would." Mark said to him.

"No I said that I would try not that I would." She said as she grabbed her wallet and put it in her pocket.

"I thought you said you weren't going to dinner." Jeff said to her.

"I'm not going to dinner with you two. I'm going to dinner with Randy." She said to him.

They both looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"The looks on your faces were priceless. It was almost made me crack a smile. Well, are we going or not I'm starved." She said to them.

"I was about to kill that boy." Mark said to her.

"You have nothing to worry about he isn't anything but a player." She said to them as she walked past them.

"He is one of the biggest players in the WWE. Oh by the way I saw what you did to John." He said to her.

"I told him that I was sorry." She said to him.

"Yeah he told me it was his fault. That he shouldn't have grabbed you the way he did." Mark said as they headed down the hall.

Sapphire nodded as they got to the elevator. "I'll meet you guys down there. I don't do elevators."

"We'll walk with you." Mark said to her.

"No you don't have to. I swear I will wait for you." She said before she headed to the stairs.

As she walked down the stairs she thought about what she had read in her father's words. The way he had felt as he wrote it. It was something that she hadn't known about him. That he could feel at all. That just amazed her to no end that he could feel. He never showed it to her. He wouldn't ever let her in. "No wonder I know how to do that so well."

The only thing she couldn't understand was why he couldn't tell her but he could write it down. It was something that she had always wanted for him to tell her that he was proud of her. But he never did. He never did. "Get your ass down here already Sapphire!"

"Sorry" she said when she got to the lobby floor.

"Were you thinking or just trying to out wait us?" Jeff asked her.

"I was thinking if you must know." She growled before she pushed her way pass them.

Mark smiled when she started to head towards the hotel restaurant. "Darlin we aren't eating here."

"Really then where are we eating?" She asked him as he grabbed her arm.

"We are going to Matt's best friend's place. This boy can cook." Mark said to her.

"Why do I feel like you guys are trying to set me up?" She asked him as he led her out to his bike.

"We wouldn't do that to you. After all you aren't looking for a man." He said to her.

"I have enough men in my life right now I don't need another one." She said to him as he climbed onto his bike.

"I bet you want me to ride bitch huh?" She asked him.

"If the seat fits sit in it." He said with a smile.

She put her hand on his shoulder as she swung her left leg over the bike and sat down. "That will be the only time I let you get away with calling me a bitch." She whispered in his ear before she wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him as he took off.

Jeff followed on his own bike and shook his head. She just didn't know what she was doing to all of them. It didn't surprise him though because it was most likely she didn't know what she was doing to the guys that she went to school with either. All he knew was if this year came and went and she didn't stay a lot of hell was going to break out. Even though she is moody right now. All he knew was she was going to causing a lot of off screen drama without even trying too.


	6. Reliving Hell

_I hate myself. With what I have put her through I hate myself. My little girl has been hurt because I wasn't there to protect her. I wasn't there to save her from the monster like I told her I would. My little girl has been raped and she hasn't even told me about it. I had to hear from a guy that I grew up with that she was found in a field raped. That was three months ago and still she hasn't said one word about it. She claims that she has no idea who did it but I fear that she does. But how can I ask her when she didn't even want me to know? What has she done to deserve this? Nothing and I know this. No she is being punished because of me. I couldn't be there to save her and there is nothing I can do for her. _

_I don't even see her anymore when I get home. She hates me and I deserve it. I have let her down too many times. I have not been there for my little girl. I'm sorry Sadie that I couldn't be the man that you fell for. She deserves so much more. She always has and I can't even give it to her. No wonder she hates me like she does. No wonder I can't talk to her. And no wonder she is never there anymore. I blame myself for this. I blame myself and I hate myself for doing this. _

Sapphire slammed the book closed that threw it at the wall. Then she picked up the box and threw it at the wall too. She wasn't going to read anymore of them. No she couldn't. Not after reading that. A few seconds later there was pounding on her door and she rolled her eyes. "Go away!"

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Mark asked through the door.

"Leave me alone Mark!!!" She screamed at him and he went quiet.

She tore off her clothes and headed towards the bathroom before the door flew open and four guys were standing there staring at her naked body. She was frozen in spot and couldn't think to cover herself. Then she snapped out of it and glared at them as she tried to find something that would cover her up. "GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"

They all rushed out and Jeff slammed the door shut behind them before they all leaned against the wall in shock. "DAMN IT!!!" They heard through the door and couldn't stop from laughing. They heard something hit the wall behind them and quickly shut up before they all headed back to Mark's room to talk about what just happened.

Sapphire was sitting in the tub with the water almost boiling hot as she rocked back and forth. "I can't believe I agreed to this shit."

Tears slowly poured down her cheeks as she remembered the night that she had blocked out many years ago.

**_"Look at this guys Miss Mills in the flesh walking instead of driving the car daddy got her." A cold male voice said form behind her as she tightened the grip on her jacket and pulled it around her more. _**

**_"Are you in a hurry little girl?" The voice asked her in her ear and she picked up speed. _**

**_Then she just took off running praying they would leave her alone. But it wasn't meant to be and she knew that when she was tackled from behind by more than one guy. "Is the little girl scared?"_**

**_She didn't say anything as they turned her over and held her on the ground. "Now we can't have fun with her right beside the road so why don't we take her to the field?"_**

**_"Yeah." All but one said._**

**_"What are you guys doing to her?" The other one asked him._**

**_"We are going to take what she won't give man. I know that I'm not the only one that has had a wet dream because of this girl." The one that was leaning over her said and she closed her eyes._**

**_They carried her into the field and ripped off her clothes. Sapphire tried to block the pain as they took turns with her body. She tried to pretend that it was all a nightmare. By time they all were done she wasn't even in her body anymore. No she was soaring up in the sky with her mother. But soon the pain came over her and she woke up screaming the first scream since that happened. She heard as people called her name and she screamed louder. No words just screamed and screamed. Even after they found her she screamed and screamed. _**

**_That night everything in her died and she had blamed him too. She had blamed him because he wasn't there. She had blamed him because he had lied. HE didn't save her from the monsters and she hated him. She hated him not knowing that he hated himself for it too._**

By time Sapphire got out of the water it was ice cold and she didn't care. She wrapped herself in a towel and went to bed without even turning the lights out. No it would be a long time once again before she could sleep with the lights off.

Mark looked in on her the next morning and he could tell that something was wrong. She looked pale and looked like she had been crying all night long. So he covered her up and felt her head. She was burning up and he couldn't understand how she got sick until he noticed the towel sticking out of the covers. He sighed and went to go talk to the Doc.

He stopped at Jeff's room first and told him what he was doing and asked him to stay with her until they got back. As soon as Jeff went into her room he rushed down to the elevator and headed down to the third floor. When he got to the Doc he told him what he thinks happened and they both hurried up back to her room.

When they walked in Mark looked at her in horror as she backed herself in a corner with a lamp and wild eyes. "Sapphire baby girl what's wrong?"

"Stay away from me monster." She growled and he sighed.

"Doc why is she doing this?" Mark asked him as he spotted Jeff knocked out in the bathroom floor.

"She is Walter's daughter right?" Doc asked him.

"Yeah." Mark said to him.

"She was raped wasn't she?" He asked him.

"Yeah but how did you know Walter didn't even know... He knew didn't he?" He asked him.

"He found out three months after it happened. He went crazy. He wrote about it in his journal. You know the ones that you are making her read." He said to him.

"She must have read it last night." Mark said in realization.

"It caused all the pain and memories to come flooding back. She called you monster because that is how she sees us all right now. We are the monsters. I think you need to get Linda down here. She might be able to help with this. I will be getting her some sleeping pills. She needs to be watched until she can get through all of this. That means no more rooming alone. Stephanie should room with her until she gets over seeing us as monsters. Then she will most likely more comfortable rooming with one of you. No more letting her read the journals. She shouldn't read them until she is really over his death." Doc said to him.

"We were just trying to help her see that he did love her." Mark said to him.

"I know this but it's too soon." Doc said before Mark left to get the two women.

Sapphire watched them all closely. She already got one monster. Now there were four. She watched them and every time they looked like they were coming near her she lifter the lamp. "Stay Back Beast!!!"

"Sapphire dear put the lamp down we are only trying to help you." Linda said as she kneeled at least ten feet away from her.

"You came with the monsters how can I trust you?" Sapphire asked her in a voice that sounded like it belong to a child.

"I can get rid of the monsters." Linda said to her softly.

"Really? You can make them all go away?" Sapphire asked her in hope.

"Yes I can make them all go away child." Linda said before she turned to the guys and said. "Leave this child be!!!"

They all nodded and left the room leaving her with the two women. Sapphire sobbed out in relief and put the lamp at her feet. "Monsters hurt me caused daddy not to love me."

Linda wanted to cry. She wanted to hold her to her chest and rock her until she was asleep but she didn't. She just sat there and watched her. "You are safe now."

"They won't come back?" Sapphire asked her.

"No the monsters won't come back." Linda said as she held out her hand to her.

Sapphire slowly scooted out until she could reach her hand and then took it. Linda pulled her too her and wrapped her arms around her. "Rest now child I will be here to protect you."

"Why did the monsters have to cause daddy to not love me?" Sapphire asked her before she closed her eyes and laid her head in Linda's lap.

"Your daddy never stopped loving you child. No he never stopped loving you." Linda said as she ran her fingers through the girl's hair as she drifted off to sleep.

Stephanie watched her as she stroked her hair and felt such pain for Sapphire. She never knew anyone that had gone through a rape and to have it come back like this never crossed her mind. She shook herself out of her thoughts and picked up the box and books before she packed them away. She wouldn't be reading these again anytime soon.

Then she left and went out to the hallway. Everyone looked at her and she shook her head. "Mom has her head in her lap and she is asleep. Honestly I didn't think that she would even let mom touch her. But she is asleep now and I believe that we will be moving her to the pent house and making the boys get out. Shane can have her room since it's the only one with one bed."

They all nodded as she talked even though they weren't really listening to her. No they were thinking about what she had said and did. "Why did she call us monsters?"

"Right now all men are monsters to her no matter if they weren't the ones that did it to her or not. Her dad always said he would be there to keep the monsters away but he wasn't and she thinks that we are monsters because of what a group of men did to her in a corn field." Doc said to them.

"You know what happened don't you?" Mark asked him.

"I do but I am not telling any of you because I have no right to tell it. She is the one that has the right. Walter told me because I saw something was wrong before anyone else did. He never even told Vince." Doc said to them.


	7. What Else Did He Know

It's been two weeks since any of the guys have seen her. They all were beginning to get really worried about her. Stephanie had tried to kept them updated but nothing changed and that wasn't surprising when she would tell him she was till the same. They even got tired of her telling them this so when they seen her they would just nod and say, "Yeah we know no change."

But today Stephanie came racing towards them with a huge smile on her face. They all watched her as she sat down on Paul's lap and looked at everyone. "She has snapped out of it and she was asking about you guys. She even said that she would like to see you guys. But I'm warning you guys now don't say anything that has to do with what happened. Let her bring it up. I don't know if she will but if she doesn't then neither will you. Mom has been quite taken with her and I can understand why Sapphire is a sweet little thing if you ask me. I think that she needs to be corrupted maybe just a little. But not right now."

Mark nodded and Glen sat back in thought. It would seem to him that everyone has been taken by her and that isn't normal. Stephanie doesn't like it when other people get more attention than her but it seems that she can understand what is happening now. Hell she use to call Walter her second father. Maybe with her around Stephanie she might see a side of her father that she never seen before.

"Hey Glen what are you think about?" Mark asked him.

"I was just thinking about how taken everyone is with Sapphire." He said to them.

"That's true." Jeff said to them.

"Oh hey Jeff how is your head feeling?" Stephanie asked him.

"A lot better thanks for asking." Jeff said with a smile.

"Here she comes." Stephanie said before a laughing Sapphire flew into the room and threw herself at Jeff.

"Oh Jeff I'm so sorry for hitting you." She said as she hugged his head to her breast and he smiled as he looked at the other guys.

"That hug made it all worth it." He said to her after she released him.

She sat on his lap and looked at the others. "I'm sorry if I had you guys worried. I know that you want to know what was going on but right now I can't tell you. I will but I just can't do that right now. I also want you to know that I think a little differently about my father then when I got here before. I'm still angry that he wasn't there but after reading what he wrote I know that he loves me. I know that he always did. What I need to come to terms to now is why he wasn't ever there if he loved me so much."

"Now that I got that off my chest I'm going shopping and no you guys can't come." She said before she jumped up from Jeff's lap and rushed out of the room.

Everyone looked at each other and busted out laughing. "That girl is speeding around every where isn't she?"

"Mom got her hooked on iced coffee. She has had about 12 of them today." Stephanie said with a laugh.

"Well at least she was smiling. I haven't seen a real smile on her lips before." Mark said as he moved in his chair.

Dave nodded and looked down at his pants. Yep hard as a rock. If they looked around at each other they would see that all of them were hard. Even Jeff. "I think that we are going even if she doesn't want us to or not."

"I was thinking the same thing." Glen said as they stood.

"No you aren't. Shane is taking her shopping." Stephanie said and they all looked at her in shocked.

"What?" They asked her.

"Your brother is taking our sweet little Sapphire shopping?" Mark asked her.

"Yes what is so wrong with that?" Stephanie asked her before she paled.

"No he wouldn't." She said to them.

"This is your brother that we are talking about." Paul said to her.

"But he wouldn't do that to Sapphire. He knows that mom would kill him if he tried." She said to them.

"Do you really think that he would care about that?" Mark asked her.

"No." She said and they all got up and rushed out of the catering area. "Looks like we all are going shopping."

"Look like it." Jeff said as they rushed out in time to see Shane about to get into the limo.

"Shane!" Paul shouted to him.

Shane stopped and looked at him. "What?"

Sapphire opened the other door and looked at them. They all saw that she was confused and decided to play it off. "We were wondering if we could go too."

Shane nodded and motioned for them to get the hell in and Sapphire moved so they could. When they got in Paul and Stephanie sat on each side of Sapphire. "We just want to spend more time with you."

"Or you think that Shane here will corrupt me and I won't know what happened until it was too late." She said to them with a laugh.

"Shane told me that you guys wouldn't like it that he was taking me shopping. I asked him why and he told me." She explained when they looked at her in shock.

They all laughed and shook their heads. "Sorry we over reacted."

"No you were just looking out for me. I can't be mad at you guys for that." She said with a smile.

"So where are we going?" Jeff asked her.

"To the mall." She said and they all groaned.

"What?" She asked looking at them.

"Fans." They said together.

"I know the feeling." She said to them.

"What?" Mark asked her.

"My last book had my picture on it. I couldn't even go out in my own hometown for a month without being surrounded by fans." She said to them.

"You have a book out we haven't read?" Mark asked her shocked.

"I guess so. It's called Demon's Night." She said to them and they all smiled.

"We are so stopping at a bookstore." Jeff said and the others agreed.

"I can't go in with you." She said to them.

"Why?" Mark asked her.

"That's where it always happens at." She said to them.

"We will hide you. No one will see you when we are around you." Jeff said to her.

"Fine but if I get roped into signing some books I'm kicking your ass." She told him.

"Bring it on girl." Jeff said with a wink.

"You might like it." She said to him.

"I know I will." He said back and everyone just shook their heads and laughed.

"Back to Normal I see." Glen said to Mark.

"Looks like it." He said to him as Sapphire leaned up and swatted Jeff in the side of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Jeff asked as he held his head.

"For the little pop up in catering when I sat down." She said with a snort before she tried to hide behind Paul.

At the mall Sapphire went shopping with Shane and Stephanie while the guys went to the bookstore to get her book they haven't read yet. "That will be nine fifty."

"What?" Jeff asked shocked.

"This book is in very high demand so we are allowed to raise the prices." The teller told him.

"I bet the author wouldn't like it because I bet she isn't getting the right amount of money for each book you sell." Mark said to him.

"Like the rich bitch needs it anyways." The teller said to him.

"Well why don't you tell her that." Glen said as Sapphire walked in the bookstore and walked over to the counter. Did I really read that right Paul charging more than five bucks for my book?" She asked him.

"Sure did. Nine fifty is what they are charging for your book." Jeff said to her.

Sapphire looked at the teller and took out her phone. "You might want to get your boss. Oh and sugar I'm no rich bitch. All the money I earn writing goes t people who need it."

The teller rushed to get the head of the store as Sapphire talked to her lawyer. When she hung up the man that owned the store was standing behind the counter. "My lawyer will be here tomorrow with papers. I will be suing you for the correct portion I should be receiving for my book sales."

"Miss Mills is that really necessary?" The man asked her.

"Yes it is because you are stealing food out of starving children's mouths and you don't even give a shit. The only money I keep is the money I am paid to write the book all the profits I make off the book go to churches, schools and other programs that help this country. How does it feel to be the cause of child starving because you are a greedy bastard?" Sapphire asked him.

"I'm buying back my books from you. Ten grand enough?" She asked him as she pulled out her check book.

"I have almost twenty boxes in my back room filled with your books. I doubt ten grand will cover it." He said to her.

"Take the ten grand or I'll add to the suit making you give back all my books you haven't sold. And believe me you won't like that." She said to him.

"Fine." He said and motioned for the hius to take down all her books and bring the other boxes out.

"Shane do me a favor get someone here to pick them up. I have a idea." Sapphire said with a smile.

"Really and what would that be?" Shane asked her.

"What if I make it where your website gets the first copies of all my new books? And allow you to sell these books on your website without asking for any of the profit as long as you donate 45% of it." She said to him.

He grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth. When he released her she smiled a goofy smile and then shook her head. "I'll take that as a yes. Why don't we sell these at the shows? Show them that you know good books?"

"I love the way this girl thinks." Jeff said to him.

"So do I." Shane said as he dialed a number on his cell phone.

After they had a truck pick up the books Sapphire went back to shopping. Like the guys said they made sure no one saw who she was and of course carried her and Stephanie's bags. Which turned out to be a lot. Most of them were shoes and boots. But some where ones that they planned on looking at when she wasn't looking. Some hours later they finally left the mall and headed to the hotel. "So does this mean that you get your room back and we don't have to hear Shane whine about how his room Is too small?"

"I was thinking about it and yeah I would like my room back." Sapphire said to them.

"Are you sure about this Sap? After all it could happen again." Stephanie said to her.

"No I got through it. I dealt with it and now I feel free of the pain. I haven't felt like this in a long time. Plus I want to read the rest of what my dad wrote. If he knew that what else did he know that I didn't think he did know? How will I know if I don't read about it?" Sapphire asked them.


	8. What's Going On Around Here

_I know that it's been awhile since I have updated and I am sorry about that. So here you are after such a long wait a new chpter. I hope you like it and review please. I enjoy reading what you think about my writing. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and added this story to their list of alerts. Luv Sin!!!_

Sapphire's books are now in high demand on and the books all sold out that night without even trying. Everything was looking up and Sapphire was back where she belonged. Vince even noticed the change in her and hoped that Walter knew what he was doing. He had tried this. It didn't work out well for him. But Sapphire was starting to move on and he didn't want anything to make her go to how she use to be.

"What are you thinking about honey?" Linda asked from beside him.

"Sapphire. She has come into her own so fast and I'm worried that she might not be so ready for this as she puts on." He said to her.

"Don't even think that Vincent. After everything that she has gone through since she has been here I think that after four months she is doing better than we could ever hope. What we need to worry about are the guys. All of them are giving her the eye. You know just what I am talking about." Linda said to him.

Vince nodded and sighed. None of this was meant to happen. She was going to see what her father went through to get her what she needed and get her to realize that he did love her. But all of them have fallen for her in one way or another. It was going to be hard when she found out the truth and that they all knew it too. "How can we do this when we know just what is going to happen in the end?"

"We had to do something Vince. He had changed so much. It is only right." She said to him.

"You tell me that when all this is over with." He said before he turned and walked out of the office.

Sapphire was in the ring showing Jeff a new highflying move that he didn't know about. He was getting it and she knew that he would be able to pull it off with no problem. She wanted to show them that she was just as good as her father was. She watched as he jumped onto the top rope and then dove right at her. She was caught by surprise and he took her down and pinned her. They were nose to nose and eye to eye. "Hello."

"Hello Jeffie." She said to him with a soft smile.

He groaned when he saw that smile and licked his lips. "Do you know what you do to me Sapphire?"

The look in her eyes caused him to smile. "There is no need to be scared Sapphire. I won't hurt you. I could never do that to you."

He bent his head and captured her lips in a soft kiss. But he didn't push. He knew he couldn't do that with her. She was worth taking the time needed he knew this. When he released her lips he locked eyes with her and saw tears forming in her eyes. "No baby don't cry."

"It's not a bad cry Jeff." She whispered before she recaptured his lips in a kiss that was just as soft although it devoured his soul. She consumed him with that kiss and she didn't even know it. To know that she felt the same way meant so much to him. But to the ones that were watching it hurt worse than anything else they have witnessed in a long time. They couldn't believe what they were seeing and they didn't like it at all. No they couldn't stand the fact that the screw up was the one that got what they wanted, they weren't going to stand by and just watch it happen. "Hey Sapphire you ready for our match?"

They broke the kiss and Jeff got up before he helped her up. She wiped the tears that were about to fall away before she moved past Jeff and smiled at Randy and Dave. "How could I forget about our match? After all loser has to pay for drinks tonight!"

"It's so on. Let's get her." Randy said as they raced towards the ring.

She laughed as Jeff slid out of the ring. They both walked around the ring and stalked her as she twirled around the ring. "Ah are the boys too scared to come into the ring?"

They both slid into the ring and she jumped when they rushed towards her and kicked them both in the gut. They doubled over and she flipped over Randy and into the ropes before she kicked him into Dave with a laugh. They both got up and rushed towards hers but she raced to a corner jumped on to the top rope and flew at them knocking down and pinning them both. With her left hand she tapped the mat three times and smiled. "I win."

"Isn't fair you know all of our moves and we don't even know half of your moves." Randy said as she got off of them.

"Whiner. You two are paying for drinks tonight get over it. I got to go and get a shower I'm meeting Linda for lunch. Work on your match and please don't start real fighting again or I won't play so nice next time. Got me?" She asked them.

"Yes mom." They said to her and she glared at them.

"I will bend you over my knee and whip both of your asses if you don't stop acting like children." She said to them and they nodded.

She got out of the ring and grabbed her bag and headed towards the back not realizing that they were watching her. "Hardy better watch out because she isn't his yet."

&

Linda smiled when Sapphire handed her the glass of wine that she poured. "So are you going to tell me about the little spark I see in your eyes. Or am I just going have to go to the rumor mill?"

Sapphire smiled and blushed a little bit. "Jeff kissed me earlier and I kissed him back."

Linda felt the pain in her heart as she smiled. "I was wondering which one it would be I thought Glen but it seems that Jeff beat him to it."

"Glen likes me too?" Sapphire asked shocked.

"I thought you knew that he did. Hell more than him. There are more." She said to her.

"I never noticed. Why didn't I notice?" Sapphire asked her.

"You never looked for it before so it wasn't something that you were looking for. So you didn't see it. That isn't anything to worry about." Linda said to her as she made a mental note to talk to Jeff about this. It was wrong and he had to know that. If he didn't then she would make sure that he did.

"You don't look as happy about it as you are putting on." Sapphire said to her.

"Just a mother hen thing sweetie. I want to see you happy." She said to her.

Sapphire nodded even though she didn't believe what she was saying. There was something up but she didn't know what. "So what are you having for lunch?"

"I don't know yet." Linda said to her.

&

Jeff was pacing the room when Matt walked in and looked at him. "Alright you have been pacing for three hours now what the hell happened today?"

"I kissed Sapphire." Jeff said looking at him.

"You what?" Matt asked him shocked.

"That's right. I did it." He said to him.

"How did she take it?" Matt asked him.

"She started to cry and then she kissed me back." Jeff said to him.

"WOW, really?" Matt asked him.

"Really, really." He said to him with a smile.

"So she feels the same way that you do?" Matt asked him.

"I believe so. I don't know yet. I mean she isn't the type to kiss back just to kiss back you know. I mean come on after everything that she has gone through and everything. So there has to be feelings there right?" Jeff asked his brother.

"I would say so I mean come on I haven't seen her date anyone since she has been here so this is really huge. I'm amazed that you aren't running down the hall yelling it at the top of your lungs." Matt said to him.

"Hell no I don't want to end up dead. I beat a lot of them to the punch and you know that. I don't think that Randy and Dave aren't going to tell them so I think that they will be hunting me down soon." Jeff said to him.

"Come on we both know that they won't do that to you as long as you don't hurt her." Matt said to him.

"This is me Matt. Remember who you are talking to." Jeff said to him and Matt shook his head.

"Jeff you haven't even acted like that with her so don't even go there. You are taking the time and take it slow. You know that she is worth it. I know that you want more but you won't do it until she is ready and we both know that. You have changed a lot and we both know that." Matt said to him.

"I don't know anymore Matt. I think that I made a mistake in kissing her. I just couldn't stop it anymore. I couldn't stand not being able to touch her the way I need to. God I don't know what to do Matt. I really don't know what to do from here. What if she realizes it wasn't what she wanted? What if I realize that she isn't what I wanted after all? I can't hurt her Matt. I told her I wouldn't. I can't do that again." Jeff said to him.

**Next Day...**

_I remember the day that we brought Sapphire home from the hospital. Everyone wanted to hold her but I would let them. No she was little girl and she wasn't leaving my arms. I miss those days. Now I don't even see her anymore. I don't even get to tell her how proud of her I am. She just goes on like I'm not even a part of her life. I guess I no one to blame for that one but me. Today I called her just to say hi and she didn't even answer the phone. I should have known that since she hasn't picked up when I called her in the last year. _

_I should have been there now I know that. Now I see that she needed me more than anything. But why couldn't I see that before? Was I too selfish to know that my 16 year old daughter needed me to show her that she wasn't alone and it wasn't her fault that her mother was dead? Why couldn't I have done that for her? Why couldn't I have brought her on the road with me? Did I have to make her feel so alone? It's my fault and I have no one else that I can blame for this. I'm sorry Sapphire I really am. I do love you with all my heart and I wish I could show you just what you mean to me._

Sapphire closed the last journal of her father's after she read the last page. Then she looked at the book and sighed. "I wish you were here Dad. I wish I could take it all back and be your little girl again. But we all know that it'll never happen."

She put the book in the box and then put the lid on it. She was done with them and were sending them home. It was time for her to move on and release all the anger that she held in her heart for so long. But she didn't know how to just let it go. But she knew that she had to try. She had to try or she would never be able to move on from his death.

"Hey girl you ready for some fun in the sun or not?" Mark asked from the doorway.

"Yeah let's do it." She said to him.

"Just got to ask you one thing. Are you sure Jeff is the one?" Mark asked her.

"So you heard huh?" She asked him.

"Everyone has. Randy and Dave don't know how to shut up." He said to her.

She looked at him and sighed. "I just wish that everyone would leave me alone about it so I can think this thing through you knows. All of this is new to me and I don't know what I am doing right now. I have to think on this. I don't know what I want right now and with all of you watching my every move I don't know what I am going to do about this. Yes, I feel for Jeff but he isn't the only one you know. There are a few others. I'm just not going to tell you."

"Oh that is just so mean you know." He said as he grabbed her things from her.

"You still love me so don't pout." She said to him before she walked out of the room after him.

"Too true that is." He said to her with a smile.


	9. Mistakes

**I know it's been forever but here is another chapter and I promise more is coming. Luv Sin!!!**

Sapphire started to notice all the looks the guys were giving her and it surprised her how many looked at her twice. In her mind she was beginning to realize meanings to a few things all of them have said to her before. She shouldn't have been that stupid to think that they hadn't seen her like that. They are men after all. "Hey Sapphire!"

She turned around and smiled when she saw Jeff heading her way. That was until she seen the look on his face. She didn't like that look. That look meant only one thing. "Hey Jeff what's going on?"

"I think that we need to talk." He said to her.

"I should have known that." She said to him.

He led her to the nearest empty room and closed the door. She sat down in the nearest chair seeing that he had found an office to go into. He looked at her and she looked at her feet. "I'm sorry Sap I really am but I think that I made a mistake when I kissed you."

She couldn't believe what he just said. It was a blow to her heart and she couldn't understand it. She felt that spark there she knew that she did. But he was telling her he made a mistake. She wanted to cry but she wouldn't let him see that. So she stood up and went to the door. She tried to open it but when she looked up she saw that Jeff was holding the door closed with his hands. "Sapphire say something."

"What do you want me to say Jeff? What do you want to hear so you can feel ok about this because honestly I have nothing for you? But that doesn't matter. We talked now I can go do my job." She said to him before she pushed him back and opened the door.

She rushed out and down the hall before Jeff could say anything else and he hung his head. "Why did I kiss her?"

Sapphire hurried to the ring to find Glen and Mark there. For the first time she was happy that they don't feel much pain anymore. "I need to fight and you two are it."

They both looked at her to see a look in her eyes that they have never seen before. "What is going on Sap?"

"I don't want to talk about it Mark. I just want to fight." She said to him as she pulled off her shirt to show the tank that she had on. When her pants went to show the skin tight shorts that she had on they knew that something wasn't right. She didn't fight to fight and that meant that something bad happened.

Glen and Mark looked at each other and nodded. They were going to take it easy on her and let her get what she needed to get out. It was the only thing that they could do without hurting her. "Well, let's play then."

"No play time is over. It's time to fight." She said before she slid into the ring and went after Glen in one move.

Mark just stood there and watched as she worked on Glen with kicks and punches that most men wouldn't be able to take. She had tears sliding down her face the whole time but it was like she didn't even know that she was crying. When Glen hit his knees Mark grabbed her from behind and locked her legs and arms in place. "Talk to us baby girl."

She bowed her head and started to cry even harder as he sat down in the ring with her in his lap. "Jeff said he made a mistake when he kissed me. And he didn't want it to ruin things between us. I know that was what he wanted but it's too late for that. How could you say that to someone and think that it wouldn't hurt them?"

"I'm going to kill him for this." Glen said as he sat down beside them.

"No, he isn't worth it and I don't think I can lose someone else that I care about right now." She said to them and they both looked at each other. They had finally been told that Walter wasn't dead and that at the end of the week he would be returning to surprise his daughter.

"I'm so sorry baby girl we will kick his ass if you want us too." Mark whispered in her ear and she shook her head no.

"No he just won't be hanging out with me anymore. I don't think I could stand looking at him after what he said to me." She said to them and they nodded in understanding.

"So how about we all go get something to eat before you help us with our matches?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah that sounds good to me." She said before Glen helped her stand up and then got up himself.

After they left the ring the two people in the shadows walked out and looked at the ring. "Who would have thought that Hardy would fuck up so soon?"

"I don't know but that just opened it up for us don't you think?" The other asked and they both smiled at that.

Sapphire won't know what hit her." The first one said before they walked back stage and hurried to find the group and tell them what had happened.

Before the end of the ay everyone knew what Jeff did and he felt like people were plotting to kill him for hurting she and honestly he didn't blame them a bit. He even started to check his water and food for drugs or poison which none was found and that was good for him so far. That just meant that they would be trying to kick his ass sometime soon. Who wouldn't want to after getting to know Sapphire? She was the greatest and he knew that he fucked up when he said it.

"So you really said it to her huh?" Matt asked as he walked into their locker rom.

"Yes." He said as he looked over his shoulder at his brother.

"You are so fucking stupid." Matt said to him and Jeff nodded.

"Believe me I know that now." He said to his brother.

"Then you need to do something about it and not let it end like that. From what I hear you are going to get an ass kicking from a few people if you don't talk to Sapphire soon." Matt said to him.

.........

Sapphire was in her room when there was a knock on her door. She knew that after everyone found out people would be coming around but she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so she didn't answer the door. "Come on Sapphire we know that you are in there. Jeff needs to finish the talk that he started earlier today. You know the one that you ran out of."

"Leave it alone Matt." She called to him and he shook his head.

"We will camp out here all night if you don't let us in." Matt said and she knew that they would do it.

"Why would I care?" She asked him through the door.

"Because you aren't a bitch and that would be a bitch move and you know it." Matt said to her and she sighed because he was right she wasn't a bitch and she wouldn't let that happen to them.

"Ten minutes nothing more." She said before she opened the door to see Matt and Jeff looking at her.

Jeff walked in first followed by Matt and she knew that Matt was there to make sure that she listened to what was going to be said. She didn't like it but that was how brothers were she guessed. "So what is it that you want to say Jeff?" She asked as she closed the door.

"You didn't let me finish this morning and I wish that you had." Jeff said to her.

"Then finish now." She said to him and he sat down in a chair by the table as Matt sat on the table.

"I know that it was a mistake because I wanted it to happen differently. I didn't want you to think that it happened just because of that day. I wanted it to be special and that wasn't special. That was why it was a mistake to kiss you when I did." He said to her and she shook her head.

"You really are slow Jeff. How can I believe that now?" She asked him and he got up.

"Every time I look at you I want to kiss you. Every time you say my name it makes my heart skip a beat. And every time you sigh a happy sigh it makes me happy that it was me that did it not anyone else. You are always on my mind and in my dreams. You are the one for me and I know it. I know it because you feel the same way about me." He said as she looked away from him because she knew that he was right about that

"Just get out Jeff." She said before she walked to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She wouldn't let him get the best of her. No she wasn't going to let it go.

"What can I do now?" Jeff asked his brother.

"Let it go for now and see what happens. There is nothing else you can do to get her to see how much you care about her." Matt said to him before they both headed to the door.

When they left Sapphire came out of the bathroom and lied down on her bed. She didn't know what she was going to do now all she knew was Jeff was right. He was the one that she wanted and it scared her that he knew that much of her to tell just what she was feeling. "I hate that he knows me that well."


	10. Daddy is Back

**I wonder if any of my readers found the little hint that I threw in the last chapter. If not then you are going to be shocked in this chapter. Luv Sin!!!**

* * *

Sapphire knew that there was something up but she just didn't know what it was. All week the guys stayed as far away from her that they could and none of them went out with her like they use to do. She didn't know what the hell was going on but she knew that it better end soon or she was going to go home. "Hey Shane you know why everyone seems to be staying away from me?"

"No sorry." He said before he hurried away.

"Sapphire!!!" Linda called from behind her and she turned around.

"What can I do for you Linda?" She asked her before she looked away.

"How would you like to wrestle tonight?" Linda asked her and she looked at her shocked.

"I would love that. But I have to warn you that I might hurt someone with the way that I am feeling." She said to her and Linda looked at her.

"What is going on?" She asked her.

"Ask everyone else because I have no idea." She said to her.

"I'll see what is going on and you go to the ring the person you are fighting is already there." Linda said to her before she turned and walked away from her.

Sapphire made her way to the ring to see that KellyKelly was there waiting on her. "There you are I was beginning to wonder if Linda found you."

"Sorry just surprised is all." Sapphire said as she climbed into the ring.

"Alright you will be winning tonight and we are going to go over the moves that you are going to be using on me so I can get use to them. You already know my moves so we don't need to worry about that for right now." Kelly said to her as they sat down and started to go over the match.

When they were done with the ring Kelly asked her to lunch so they could talk more on the match and they decided what she was going to wear that night. As they were walking back to the locker rooms Jeff ran into them and smiled. "There you are I was beginning to wonder if you came into today."

"Hello, Jeff what can I do for you?" Sapphire asked him and he looked at her.

"How about lunch?" He asked her.

"I already have lunch plans how about dinner?" She asked him and he smiled.

"Around 6?" He asked her.

"Sounds good to me." She said to him and he nodded.

"See you then." He said before he walked away.

"You could have gone to lunch with him." Kelly said to her.

"I'm having lunch with you." She said to her and she laughed.

After lunch they both went back to the hotel to get some rest before the big night and Sapphire decided that she was going home soon. It was time that she moved on with her life and being here wasn't helping her anymore. She finally knew that her father did love her and she was happy now. It was the first time in her life since her mother's death that she was happy.

So she packed all her bags and laid down on the bed to get some rest. When she fell asleep her door opened and someone looked in on her. "Tonight you'll see just how much I love you."

He closed the door after he got another long look at her and headed back to his room where there were a few people waiting on him. "I hope I am doing the right thing with this."

........

Sapphire arrived at the arena around eight with Jeff and Matt. When she stepped in the back people rushed her and dragged her to wardrobe to get sized and fitted for her outfit. She would be one of the last to go on tonight and she knew that she had to do great it being her first time. "Are we sure about this color?"

They held up a green and Sapphire nodded to tell her yes because it would go with her skin and eyes. When they finished with her she was pulled into make up so she could get all pretty and ready to show the world just how beautiful that she was.

"Sapphire there has been a change of plans you will be going out first since you are new and KellyKelly will come out after you. That is if you don't mind. You can have someone walk you out if you want too." Shane said to her as he walked into the room.

"Go ask Jeff if he would like to walk me out. If not him then get Dave I know that he would do it." Sapphire said to him and Shane nodded before he walked out.

There was something different in the air and Sapphire felt it but she didn't know what to make of it so she didn't say anything to anyone and everyone was glad that she didn't because tonight was going to be one hell of a night for her and they all knew it. "Dave said he will I couldn't find Jeff."

"Sounds great to me so how do I look?" Sapphire asked as she showed off the outfit tht they made for her and Shane smiled.

"Girl if I was your age you would be in trouble." He said to her and she laughed.

"So I take that as you like it." She said to him and he nodded.

"Let's get to makeup and hair so you can get it done already. Time will be short here soon so we have to make do with what we can." He said to her as they headed out of the room and down the hall to a table and chair.

Sapphire sat down and a group of women surrounded her with so many things in their hands that she got scared and tried to get up. "You are better off closing your eyes and sitting back because believe me once they start to work it's like they won't stop until they are done. I'll be back with some water for you and me so relax."

When Shane made it back they were done with her and she couldn't believe how she looked in the mirror. "Damn Sapphire you are one hot Diva."

"Thank you Shane but you should say that to them because I have never looked like this before. They were the ones that did this to me." Sapphire said to him.

"You should have looked like that all the time and I believe that is how all the guys see you." Shane said as he handed her a bottle of water.

"Two hours and then it's show time. How are you feeling about tonight?" Shane asked her.

"I'm thinking that this is going to be fun and with someone behind me I know that I can do it. I just needed someone that would understand and be there for me. I don't care how you say we are but Dave is a great guy. And I know that with him out there I will be able to do this." She said to him and he nodded.

......

He stood in the shadows watching her as she walked by with Shane knowing that her whole world was about to change in a few hours made him wonder if this was the right thing that he did. All he knew was it was time to show the world just how much he loved her. It was time to make her see that everything that he has ever done had been for her. "Are you sure about this old friend?"

"As sure as I can be." He said to Vince.

"She will hate you for this you know." Vince said to him.

"Then I earned it." He said to him.

"You earned it along time ago and you know it." Vince said to him and he looked at him.

"Don't think I don't know the hell that she went through and you weren't there. She wouldn't have gone through it if she was here with us and you know that." Vince said to him.

"She will forgive me for it all in the end." He said before he walked away to the room that he had until it was time to do the show.

Vince shook his head because he knew that she would hate them all after tonight. And she would have every right to. No one ever thought that she had right to hate her father but she did and they took them away making her think that he was gone but soon she would know the truth and they would forever lose a friendship that was pure and held more truth then most ever did. "I'm sorry."

......

**"Now making her way to the ring is new comer Sapphire!" **

**Sapphire walked out and waved to the crowd as she quickly made her way to the ring as Dave walked out with her and helped her into the ring. When she got in she went around and got on all four posts kissing and waving to the crowd. They all were eating it up and she loved every moment of it. **

**"And her opponent for tonight is KELLYKELLY!"**

**Kelly rushed out and did her little thing before she made her way to the ring and slid in. Then she did her greeting as the ref made sure that Sapphire didn't try to attack her. **

**Before the bell could ring a voice came from the speakers and Sapphire froze. "Sapphire oh Sapphire I bet you never thought you would hear my voice again did you baby girl?"**

**Sapphire didn't know what was going on as a man walked out from the back and stopped in the shadows where no one could see who it was. Then he stepped out into the spot light and she hit her knees as she watched her father walk towards the ring. She couldn't move and it seemed that she wasn't the only one that couldn't move. It would seem that everyone was in shocked as she watched the man that she was told was dead get into the ring and look at her. **

**"I had to do something to get you to see that I loved you. I had to do this you gave me no other choice. I'm sorry I made you think that I was dead but it was for the best." He said to her and she passed out right there.**

**Dave slid into the ring and gathered her into his arms as he looked at the man he at one time had called him a friend. "You stay the hell away from her."**

**Dave slid back and pulled her out of the ring and into his arms. Then he walked around the ring and hurried to the back with her unmoving body in his arms. He couldn't believe that they had doesn't that to her knowing that she had gone through enough thinking that he was dead. Jeff and the others were there when he walked out and he looked at them. "You all knew didn't you?"**

**When none of them said anything he moved through them and towards the locker room that she had making sure no one touched her or anything. He hadn't known and from the look of it he was the only one that hadn't known that it was going to happen. Now he knew why everyone was distancing themselves away from her lately knowing just what was going to happen when this came to light. **

**Dave couldn't believe or understand how they could have thought that this was the right thing to do. He had mourned a close friend and now he knows that he hadn't lost. But what he was feeling was nothing compared to what Sapphire had to be feeling. **

**When he got to the locker room he walked in to find Vince and Shane already there waiting for him. "You all are fucking sick!"**

**Vince and Shane looked away from him and Dave went to leave. "Wait, we didn't know that there really was reason for her to hate him until it was too late. We didn't know I swear."**

**"Daddy?" Sapphire called out and Dave looked down at her.**

**"It's ok now Sapphire." Dave said to her.**

**"It was really him wasn't it?" She asked him as tears started to fall.**

**"Yes it was really him." Dave said to her softly.**

**"Did you know Dave?" She asked him and he shook his head.**

**"No way would I agree to do something like that." He said to her and she looked away to see Vince and Shane standing there.**

**"But they knew. They all knew that was why they all started to leave me alone isn't it? It's the reason Jeff told me it was a mistake to kiss me. I should have known that something like this was up. I should have known that he wasn't dead. He is too hateful to die." She spat out as the tears started to fall harder.**


End file.
